How to Like Pink
by gameprincezz
Summary: Karl Khuck is just a normal teenage boy. With the beginning of the new school year, he meets a girl with messy pink hair otherwise known as Pinkie Pie. She claims that she accidently turned herself into a human and she needs his help to help her change back. Human World AU
1. Chapter 1

How to Like Pink Chapter 1- Meet the New Girl

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first MLP story and I hope you like it. Please no flames. Anyway, it mostly takes place in the Human World for now, but will go to Equestria eventually. Karl Khuck is owned by my cousin, the one who helped me create this idea for a story. Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

A teenage boy with purple hair who was wearing black got out of his bed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." He groaned as he got up.

_He stumbled over to the his bathroom and got ready for the day._

_'I wonder what's going to happen today.'_ He curiously thought as he combed his purple hair. _'Maybe I'll get a new girlfriend today.'_ He hoped. It was only a couple of weeks ago when his girlfriend decided to take a break from him and they temporarily broke up for the time being.

Once he was ready, he walked out of the door of his room and went downstairs, grabbed his backpack and left the house.

He slowly wandered over the bus stop to catch the bus to the high school.

He careless walked over, when within seconds the bus arrived.

"I guess the bus is deciding to be on time today." He muttered with a sly smirk.

The bus's door opened to reveal the angry bus driver.

"Hey kids! Get on!" He yelled.

All the kids followed one another on the bus in a single file line.

Karl just glanced around the seats on the bus, unsure of where to seat. Eventually, he just simply shrugged his shoulders and sat next to some random girl for a place to sit.

The bus doors closed and the bus continued on its way to school.

Moments after, the girl turned to face the boy sitting next to her.

"Hello!" She friendly greeted.

"Uh...hi..." He awkwardly responded while giving the girl a weird look. She had pink messy hair and was wearing a pink dress to match her hair.

"My name's Pinkie Pie. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" She rambled on.

_'Jeez, she's chatty...'_ He thought to himself.

"Karl. Karl Khuck; weird name, I know."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand. "Hopefully, I'll get to see you around sometime. Who knows, it's a new school year. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

_'Hopefully not.'_ He thought, without any enthusiasm.

The bus finally arrived at the school and Karl grinned happily, for once.

_'Thank goodness.'_ Karl thought thankfully. He was ready to get away from this girl.

As soon as the bus's doors opened, he dashed off the bus as soon as he possibly could. It was probably the first time he was _excited_ to go to school.

Anyway, he stood around with some boys for a while after that.

"Thank goodness she's gone." He muttered under his breath.

Even though Karl didn't notice, one of the boys overheard him talking.

"Who?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Karl relished a deep sigh before answering.

"This girl I met on the bus. I think her name was Pinkie or something like that."

"Pinkie? That's a strange name. Are you sure you aren't making her up? She sounds like a fictional character." The other boy responded.

"I hope I was just making her up, then she won't be bothering me anymore. But I highly doubt it. Why would _I_ make up someone like _her_?" He asked.

The other boy simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You _have_ been watching too much My Little Pony lately, maybe you're hallucinating one of the characters or something."

"No that's _definitely_ not it." He defended. "But I don't know what to do about her."

"Dude," He reassured with a hand on Karl's shoulder. "Just ignore her. She'll go away if you avoid her."

"Okay." He nodded. It sounded like a good plan to him.

_Ring_

_Ring_

The bell rang and all the students and teachers flooded the hallways to get to their class.

"See you later." Karl waved before leaving to go to his class.

* * *

In the classroom...  
As soon as Karl reached the classroom, he walked inside to be greeted by the teacher.

"Hello, there. I'm Ms. Trixie, but you can call me Ms. T for reference." She greeted. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Uhhh...Karl. Karl Khuck." He answered.

"Well, okay then." The teacher added as she checked him off on the attendance.

He started to leave to go sit in an empty desk, but the teacher yelled at him.

"Hey! Wait a second, we have assigned seats in here." She scolded him.

He crossed his arms in an annoyed tone and asked, "Okay, then. Where do I sit?"

She flipped the attendance over to reveal the seating chart.

"Over there." She pointed to an open desk.

He nodded his head and followed the teacher's simple instruction.

He sat down at the empty desk and leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

"Aaaaaaahhhh..."He muttered as he relaxed in his chair. He totally had forgotten about that girl from earlier.

He heard the bell ring in the distance, but it wasn't like he cared anyway since he was already in the classroom.

"Okay, class." The teacher said somewhat grumpily. "Today, I want you guys to take a this course's pretest on what you know." She explained. "I'll hand out the packets and please do not-" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who the heck could that be?" She muttered unhappily and confused.

She ran over to the door to open it.

"You're late!" The teacher screamed in the student's face.

All the students, excluding care-free Karl, tried to catch a glimpse at the new student who was just screamed at by the teacher. But, the teacher stood in the way blocking their view.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." The student apologized.

"Fine, since it _is_ the first day, I'll cut you some slack. You probably got lost or something." The teacher gave in to the student's story. "Just be _on_ time next time, you hear?"

"Okay dookie!" The girl happily agreed.

The teacher stepped aside so the class could finally see who their new student was.

"Whoa..." Someone muttered out of utter shock.

"You'll sit there next to Mr. Khuck." She stated, pointing to the girl's assigned seat in the classroom.

She skipped over happily and childishly to her spot before plopping down in her seat.

Karl was about asleep until he felt the table, where he had his feet lazily propped, shake and startle him.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Hello." He heard the girl respond.

He looked up to see who was sitting next to him.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Pinkie?" He questioned in shock.

"Hey Karl! Nice to finally see you again." She replied.

"But...but..."He stuttered, but the teacher cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"Okay class let's begin. First, things first, procedures. Then, partners will be given and after that, the pretest will begin."The teacher started. "Now, procedures..."

She drowned on for a long time with most of the class zoned out through her teaching.

As soon as she was finished she brushed the dust off of her hands in an accomplished manner and turned back towards her students.

"Next, I will assign _permanent_ lab partners." She addressed.

Karl nodded his head in excitement.  
_'Thank goodness we're doing something else around here. At least I have a chance of getting rid of Pinkie here.'_ He thought relieved. It wasn't that he hated Pinkie, it was she could be extremely annoying at times.

He heard as the teacher read off her list for lab partners.

"Colton and Marie, Ruby and Jack, Thomas and Gale, Rebecca and Jason,..." She replied.

She continued going down the list, Karl couldn't wait to hear she call his name.

"Jamie and Greg, Callie and Max, Karl and..."

It was the moment he'd been waiting for. He bit his lip out of his anxiousness.

"Pinkie Pie." The teacher added.

His smile faded away along with his hope.

_'ANY person could be my lab partner, but **no**...I got her.'_ He thought angrily.

Even though he was furious, he sat silently with a scowl on his face.

"Yay!" Pinkie screamed out as she hugged him. "We're lab buddies!"

"_Great_..." Karl added sarcastically.

"I am apparently good at science, you know."

"Really?" Karl questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. I apparently used a science experiment to make me different or something. But, I sadly don't remember exactly what I did." She answered.

"Well...what did it change about you?" He curiously asked.

"Don't tell anybody. Okay?" She started before leaning in to whisper into his ear. "I used to be a pony from Ponyville, but I accidently changed myself into a human."


	2. Chapter 2

How to Like Pink Chapter 2

"How the heck does somebody _'accidently'_ turn themselves into a human?" Karl questioned.

Pinkie just shrugged.

"Well, I lost one of my party cannons and I was looking for it."

Karl just rolled his eyes as Pinkie continued explaining.

"Then, I went to this science lab place and accidentally spilled some stuff..."

"And you're telling me that you're _good_ at science?" He interrupted.

"Well I don't know much about it. But I'm apparently better than I thought I would be." Pinkie claimed.

"Well I guess-" Karl started, before getting cut off.

"Why aren't you two working?" The teacher questioned. "You two _do_ know what you have to do, _right_?"

"Yeah-yeah." Karl waved her off. He didn't want the teacher to be on his case because he wasn't paying attention.

Pinkie's eyes searched the room to see what the other partners were doing.

"Ohhh...shiny..." Pinkie replied as she started to wander off.

"No Pinkie." Karl pulled her back over. "We need to get to work. I don't know about you, but I need to get an A in this class, thank you very much."

"Where should we go?" Pinkie wondered.

Karl looked around the room, trying to find an empty spot.

"Ummm..." He continued searching until he found a good place. "How about there?" He pointed over to the corner of the room.

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie nodded.

Karl got up and started to rush over to the lab station. Pinkie, on the other hand, just took her time and skipped the whole way there.

Karl picked up the instructions and started to scan them.

"Whatcha doing?" Pinkie Pie wondered, trying to distract Karl.

He didn't reply and continued trying to read.

"Hello?" Pinkie asked as she waved her hand in front of Karl's face, trying to get his attention.

It was absolutely impossible for him to read and focus while Pinkie was doing that.

"What's your problem?" Karl barked at Pinkie. He was trying to focus here and all she was doing was getting in his way.

"Sorry..." Pinkie pouted as she stepped away from the annoyed Karl.

Now, he just felt bad.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized as he patted her on the back in a comforting manner.

Immediately, Pinkie perked back up.

"That's fine. Now what do we do?"

"It says after putting on our goggles, we mix two elements together to see if there will be a chemical reaction." He summarized.

"Sounds easy." Pinkie added as she grabbed some elements and started combining them into a container.

Karl just watched Pinkie in disbelief.

"Wait, what do you just do?" He questioned.

"Put the elements together, Silly. That's what we're supposed to do, right?"

"Not _all_ of them!" Karl yelled back.

"Then what were supposed to do?" Pinkie wondered, still confused what was wrong.

"Put only two elements together at a time!" Karl clarified.

"But that's no fun." Pinkie remarked back.

As the two were arguing, the elements were already starting to react. The mixture was forming foam and starting to overflow.

One of the other partners noticed the major chemical reaction.

"Uh guys." They stated, trying to grab their attention.

The two just continued talking; not hearing the other student.

The student raised their voice and tried again.

"Guys! I think you have a problem."

Karl and Pinkie stopped talking and turned to their exploding container of elements.

"Oh shoot!" Karl jumped.

"It's reacting! Told you I was good at science!" Pinkie shouted excited.

It didn't take long for the teacher to notice what was happening.

"What the heck is going on here?" The teacher demanded.

"Pink thought it would be funny to mix _all_ the chemicals." Karl explained.

"Guys, step away. Now!" The teacher ordered.

The two did as they were told.

The teacher put on special gloves and quickly started to dispose the experiment.

Once the area was completely clear, the teacher told the two to come back.

The two did what they were told, once again.

"Did you think that would be funny?" The teacher interrogated.

Karl stood silent. Surprising, so did Pinkie.

"Well do you?" The teacher repeated.

Karl shook his head.

"Well, you better not. You guys should've read the instructions. Just because of your laziness, I'm not going to have the whole class suffer."

The bell rung and the other groups started to get up and leave.

"You guys can go." The teacher granted.

The students all started to leave, including Karl and Pinkie Pie.

"Not you two!" The teacher scolded. "You two are to be punished for your carelessness."

Karl bit his lip out of nervousness. He was not ready for the next sentence to come.

"You two will be issued an afterschool detention for Wednesday." The teacher finally finished.

The look of fear remained in Karl's eyes. Pinkie Pie just laughed.

"You think that's funny?" The teacher angrily wondered.

"No." Pinkie answered.

"Why are you laughing, then?" The teacher curiously asked.

"Laugh the fear away; haven't you every tried it?"

The teacher thought about it for a second and realized the truth, she hadn't.

"Well…" Pinkie started singing. "Laugh away the-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but don't you have a class next?" Karl questioned.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie realized. "I forgot about that."

So then the two quickly gathered up their things and left to go to their next class.

* * *

Eventually, it was the end of the long school day and Karl had three out of his four classes with Pinkie Pie.

_'Maybe she won't be in the other half tomorrow.'_ He hoped.

He got onto his bus and let out a big sigh.

_'Good, she's finally gone now.'_

But he forgot one tiny thing...

"Karl!" She yelled out as soon as she stepped foot onto the bus.

His eyes widened and he stiffened up. He had forgotten.

After going past a few rows, she finally found him.

"Ah...there you are." She added as she plopped down next to him. "Aren't you excited? We have three classes together and possibly more!"

"Just thrilled." He sarcastically murmured in response.

"Today was fun. I wonder what happened in Equestria." She remarked with a slight hint of sadness in her voice. It seemed like she missed her home. "Well I guess at least I have new friends here." She thought positively, her face beaming with excitement.

"So...what's Equestria like?" Karl wondered. He knew ponies lived there, but that was about it.

"Fun, adventurous, friendship-ious…"

"Friendship-ious?" Karl questioned. "I'm pretty sure that's not a word. Besides, that doesn't sound much different from here."

"Well it's different. My friends are there. Also, they're amazing food and parties. But some parts of it are hard to explain unless you see it for yourself." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Well, I'm sorry that we're not there. We're here in real life."

"Equestria is real." Pinkie defended.

"That's not...what I meant."

"You don't believe me, do you? Well if I can go back, maybe sometime I'll take you with me."

"Okay." Karl carelessly agreed. He knew it would be a safe bet to take.

The bus skidded to a stop.

"This is my stop." Karl realized as he stood up.

Pinkie moved out of the way and let Karl through.

"Bye!" She waved to him.

He just pretended to not notice her as he got off the bus.

* * *

As soon as Karl got inside his house, he threw his backpack on the ground and rushed to his room.

He plopped down on his bed and let out a loud sigh.

_'That was a hectic first day. Hopefully, I won't run into her at all tomorrow. But she's crazy...to actually believe she's a pony...it's just impossible no matter how you look at it.'_

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He replied.

"Hey, how was my little Karl's first day of school?"

It was his mom.

Karl didn't feel like talking about his day, so he decided to answer, "Good."

"That's great to hear. Hopefully, tomorrow will be just as good."

_'It better be better.'_ Karl only thought.

"Well dinner will be ready soon." His mom added before leaving.

_'What the heck am I going to do about her?'_ He thought, still confused about Pinkie Pie.

* * *

After a big filling dinner, Pinkie Pie was still the only thought in his mind. What-ifs filled his mind.

_'What if she is telling the truth? Could she actually be a pony? If so how the heck could she be here? Did she use a portal or just wake up here?'_

He wasn't sure.

_'Maybe I should just sleep on it and maybe this will all turn out to be a dream.'_

Karl Khuck walked back over to his room and jumped onto his bed.

He closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

That was until a loud noise startled him and he quickly jumped up.

"What the heck was that?"

_Ring_

_Ring_

It was the loud phone ringing that woke him up.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_

He walked over to a phone and picked it up.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Karl?" The voice asked.

"Yeah." Karl answered.

"I have something important to tell you. I'm at Luna Lane." The person added.

"Wait, who is this?" Karl asked, but the person already hung up.

_'That's weird. I wonder what that's all about.'_


End file.
